


我是你的present

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	我是你的present

王九龙率先走出了KTV包厢的门。今天是他生日，一帮子师兄弟给他开了个包厢庆生。心爱的小师哥提前离席，并且拒绝了王九龙陪同的要求。没了九字科大师兄护着，师兄弟们更是卯足了劲灌酒。刚才王九龙谎称张九龄找他，这才逃过一劫，脚步虚浮的出了包厢门。

王九龙靠在墙壁上醒酒，顺便等代驾过来。包厢里那帮人喝的尽兴，王九龙闻着自己身上的酒味儿一阵头疼。

黑儿子：回来了吗？  
黑儿子：【视频分享】

师哥发了张图片过来，KTV信号不好，那条视频加载了半天都没播放出来。王九龙退出界面，不再理那个一直转动的进度条，给他师哥回复了一句在等代驾。

张九龄没有再说什么，王九龙复又打开那条视频，想抽根烟等进度条加载完毕，又怕师哥觉得烟酒味儿混在一起难闻，一米九几的楠人撇撇嘴， 委屈的抽出自己伸进兜里掏烟的手。

索性信号给力，王九龙没等太久，师哥穿着护士服大敞着双腿的样子就冲进了他的视线。

师哥粉嫩嫩的后穴大开着，看来已经做好了润滑。肉欲的大腿上裹着一层黑丝，张九龄湿漉漉的充满情欲的眸子正对着镜头，摆着口型，王九龙一眼就看出师哥说的是“肏我”

欲火上涌，王九龙运动裤里的性器瞬间抬头。他发狠的盯着屏幕里求肏的张九龄，恶狠狠的回了一句“给我等着”

张九龄非但没有收敛，很快又传来了一条视频。

镜头正对着粉嫩的后穴，里面插了一根粗大的按摩棒，正大开大合的进出着。张九龄小声呻吟着，不住的喊着“楠楠～肏我啊～好爽”，许是碰到了那一点，张九龄突然拔高了音量。

视频戛然而止。

王九龙大步走到洗手间里，刚合上门就急不及待的露出高昂的性器，学着他师哥的样子将摄像头对着那处，白皙修长的指尖上下翻动着，不住的套弄颜色偏浅的性器。王九龙故意压低了嗓音，说着荤话。“肏死你，骚货。怎么样？哥哥的东西大不大？能满足你吗？”

满意的把视频传了过去，王九龙打开张九龄的视频，专心对付翘起来的东西。

张九龄看着视频里火热粗大的性器，穴儿里止不住的发痒，忍不住又将按摩棒往里面推了推，但就是没有王九龙肏他时那种满足感。小穴湿答答的淌着水，张九龄被欲望折磨的红了眼睛，小声啜泣着呻吟，“呜～楠楠～不够啊～呃～要楠楠的大肉棒来啊～”

大约二十分钟，王九龙终于火急火燎的赶回了家，一进门就看到卧室里小黑宝宝抽泣着发骚的模样。已经发泄过一次的性器又抬了头，硬的发涨。王九龙大步进入卧室，急切的吻上张九龄肉嘟嘟的唇，用力撕咬着，好像要将人拆吃入腹一般。

“呃～楠楠～我要～”张九龄被情欲折磨的要疯掉，王九龙的吻就像是一根稻草 ，给了他这个濒临死亡的鱼儿一个重获新生的希望。

张九龄回应着王九龙的撕咬，两个疯子抱在一起，彼此给予慰藉。

“着什么急啊师哥，提前回来就为了发骚吗？”王九龙低笑，埋首于张九龄肿胀的乳头。

“呃～不是～嗯～楠楠～另一边啊～生日快乐～”张九龄仰起头，不甘寂寞的扯向被王九龙忽略的另一边乳头。

王九龙打掉了张九龄的手，“所以师哥是为了给楠楠准备礼物吗？楠楠很喜欢呢”

张九龄有些委屈，那边的乳头没得到应有的慰藉，正止不住的发痒，偏偏另一边被王九龙舒爽的伺候着，又咬又摸，因此声音都带了一丝哭腔，“嗯～是～楠楠～另一边也要～你碰碰它啊”

“真骚”王九龙轻笑，抬起头来大力揉搓着乳头

“就是小骚货啊～楠楠～好棒～呃”

王九龙看向张九龄底下那张贪吃的小嘴儿，张九龄自己玩了太长时间，穴已经变得红肿，看起来也射了很多次了，前段渗出白色的清液，那根按摩棒还在孜孜不倦的工作着，奋力开垦着张九龄湿润的甬道。

王九龙有些眼红，抽出那根按摩棒。

“呜～楠楠～不要～龄龄想要～”

“着什么急啊，师哥不想要楠楠吗？按摩棒能让你爽？”

张九龄那张贪吃的小嘴儿没了东西的抚慰，正收缩着。张九龄气急，伸了手指就往里面插，“呃～太细了～唔～楠楠～”

王九龙也不着急，坐在一旁饶有兴致的看他师哥自慰。

小黑小子被折磨的出了眼泪，王九龙看着人眼角晶莹的泪珠不住的心疼，爱怜的吻了吻，褪下裤子 ，插入那个销魂的甬道。

张九龄被刺激的失了声，瞬间射了出来，却只射出一股稀薄的精液。张九龄大张着嘴什么也说不出来，口水顺着肉嘟嘟的脸颊滑落。

王九龙也不拖沓，大开大合的刺激着敏感点，惹得张九龄不停的大声呻吟。

“唔～楠楠～好厉害～还要～再深点啊～”张九龄扭动着蜜色的屁股，一下一下引着王九龙干到更深的地方。

“草，真他妈骚。”

“就是小骚货啊～啊～好爽～对～就是那里～”张九龄被干到失神，毫无意识的说着荤话。

“师哥原来这么骚啊，那楠楠干的师哥爽不爽？”

“爽啊～好厉害～啊～干到了～呀～啊啊～”张九龄拔高了音量，尖叫着射了出来，喷出一股黄色的尿液。

“师哥，你看，你被我肏尿了哎”大白旺仔一脸人畜无害，面无感情的说着荤话。下身接连不断的肏干着，为张九龄延迟快感。

高潮后的张九龄意识有些回笼，捂着脸不肯说话。

王九龙吮吸着张九龄因为害羞而红润的耳尖，快速的抽插了几次，草草射了出来。

张九龄双腿酸软，王九龙俯身抱起他，走向浴室 ，将人放进热水里。

王九龙盯着张九龄往外冒着精液的穴，性器不经意的又抬起了头，

“师哥，再来一次吧？”

张九龄震惊地瞪大了双眼，“大白儿子你是人吗!!!”


End file.
